Most vehicle owners (private & commercial) desire to keep their vehicles clean, for altruistic reasons and for common sense reasons. Everyone likes to have a clean car, and also it is not good to leave dirt and other contaminants (e.g., salt used to melt snow and ice from road surfaces) on an outer coat of a vehicle, since that can cause deterioration rust to form on the outer coat. To this end, most vehicle owners clean their cars periodically, such as on a month-to-month basis, either by cleaning it themselves or by going to a car wash establishment.
At a car wash establishment (or at home), a vehicle is driven into an enclosed region, whereby brushes and cloths are moved against the vehicle in order to clean the vehicle, while at the same time soap and water is sprayed onto the vehicle.
While the wheels of the vehicle are somewhat cleaned by taking a car to a car wash establishment, it is not common for those establishments to have special units for cleaning the wheels, wheel rims and hub caps of the vehicle. In more detail, small nooks and crannies exist within the wheel rims and hub caps, making those areas difficult to clean by car wash establishments without specialized equipment specifically designed to clean wheels. If a vehicle operator decides that he or she wants to clean the wheels themselves, the same problem exists in cleaning the wheels, and requires a great deal of effort and elbow grease to even partially clean the wheels.
Accordingly, there is desired a wheel washer device that is tailored to clean (either portably or permanently installed) wheels, rims and hub caps of a vehicle.